


late night booty call

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cigarettes, Cuddling, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Smoking, except daniel doesn't know how cuddling works bc he's problematic???, no actual sex tho, okay it's a little bit weird but, or like. acquaintances with benefits, please don't be put off my the title it isn't weird i swear, so he's just kinda panicking about it, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: Kevin smells like smoke and cheap cologne, but in an endearing way.





	late night booty call

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god you guys did you see the new episode
> 
> i already liked kevdan but c'mon i HAD to write something after that 
> 
> if u haven't seen it there aren't any spoilers here don't worry skdjskdjsjf

It's not exactly the most ideal relationship ever. It's not like they're boyfriends or anything. Calling them friends with benefits would be a bit generous. They're more like... acquaintances with benefits, really, which _sounds _bad, but it's working.

At least, Daniel thinks it's working. He hasn't exactly been in a proper relationship before, though, so he wouldn't know.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't mind being something more. The thought of being nothing other than a late night booty call isn't exactly pleasant; but equally, getting close to people isn't really something that he _does._

And Kevin probably isn't really the sort of person he should be getting close with, anyway. He doesn't exactly have the cleanest record.

(That said, neither does Daniel.)

Either way, though, he can stand the thought of spending more time with Kevin. Being in his shitty apartment is nice.

(Even if there's rarely any decent food in the cupboards. Also he saw a cockroach in the shower one time.)

But usually he leaves as fast as possible, because hanging around after sex is _awkward._ What's he supposed to do? Make idle conversation? That would be ridiculous. They both know why he's there, and there's no point in dragging it out any longer than he needs to.

Tonight, though, things happen differently. It's late - past midnight, definitely - and Daniel's practically passed out on Kevin's bed.

"You wanna smoke?" Kevin asks him quietly. He's wearing pyjamas now, and has a lit cigarette in one hand.

Daniel just groans slightly. Usually he'd say something snippy about how he doesn't smoke, or how he'd rather keep his lungs intact, _thank you very much, _or how Kevin shouldn't smoke inside because he'll start a fucking _fire_ \- but he just doesn't have the energy. Plus, he actually really wouldn't mind a cigarette right now.

He shakes that thought and covers his face with one arm. _God, _Kevin is good. He's nice, too. And thoughtful, and caring, and gentle - or not, depending on the situation, but-

"Danny? You good?"

Okay, if anyone else called him that, he'd punch them. Or stab them. But the way Kevin says it makes him feel nice. Like he's wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket or something. Daniel briefly wonders if this is what a crush feels like. "I'm fine," he says instead, pretending like he isn't blushing.

He's more than fine. He's pretty good, actually. Relaxed, almost. Other than the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he has to leave soon, of course. It would be nice to just fall asleep here and not worry about anything else right now.

Okay.

There's no point in making this difficult. He sits up slowly. Finds his shirt.

"Where're you goin'?" Kevin asks. Daniel doesn't see why even he feels the need to ask. It's pretty damn obvious. It's not like he ever hangs around afterwards. And it's not like he _wants_ to.

"Home," he says, and puts his pants back on. They're crumpled; he's going to need to iron them.

"Why don't you stay for a bit? You look tired."

Daniel wants to laugh. It's no surprise he looks tired. He's _exhausted. _But he can't stay. What if it's awkward? What if something bad happens? Or what if something good happens? What if- what if he... catches feelings?

No, no, no, that isn't happening.

"I'm fine," he says again, but Kevin frowns.

"I dunno if you should be driving. You're obviously pretty out of it, and-"

"I'll walk."

"Danny, it's chucking it down." There's an awkward moment of silence- which is _exactly _why he doesn't want to stay, because they barely know each other- before Kevin speaks again. "I'd offer to drive you home, but-"

"It's fine. I'll stay." Fuck. "If- if that's okay?"

Uhh... fuck. Okay. Fuck, okay, he just did that. Daniel mentally kicks himself. Great, this is great.

"'Course you can stay," Kevin says, with something like a smile.

"Okay," Daniel says quietly. Shit, this is already awkward, isn't it? He doesn't know how to handle this situation, he doesn't- "I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't be stupid," Kevin replies, and pulls the crappy blanket up. He puts his cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside table. "C'mere."

Daniel scoots over, somewhat apprehensive. What's he supposed to do? Just... lie in this bed and go to sleep? With Kevin? It doesn't make much sense.

"Why d'you look so nervous? I'm not gonna bite," Kevin says, and then adds with a wink, "unless you want me to."

Daniel almost laughs, but he starts crying instead.

Kevin looks alarmed. "Wh- Daniel? What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to do this!" he cries. "Why do you think I always leave so fast? I don't know how to-" he pauses for a moment to gesture wildly with one hand- "cuddle."

There's short moment of silence before Kevin starts laughing.

"What the hell?! It isn't funny!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kevin wheezes. "God, no, it's not funny, it- that's actually really sad."

"Thanks," Daniel says coolly. He wipes his face with the back of his hand. "I know it's dumb, but I've never been close to anyone before, so I'm..."

"It's not dumb. It's okay to be nervous, just- it doesn't have to be a big deal. Here, get under the covers, just like you're going to bed like normal, right?"

Daniel does as he's told. Pretends that he's at home, and this is his bed, and nothing weird or different is happening.

And then ten seconds later there's a body pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around him and hot breath against his neck. He stiffens as first, but slowly lets himself relax. This is fine.

"Okay?" Kevin whispers next to his ear. "This ain't so bad, is it?"

It isn't _bad._ It's not necessarily good, either. He hasn't decided yet.

Daniel closes his eyes.

So this is what it feels like to be held.

It's warm, he notices, warmer than he thought it would be. But it's a nice kind of warmth. It makes him feel safe.

He decides that he quite likes it. It's a very different feeling from how he feels when they're having sex. Much calmer, definitely. And quieter. It feels nice. In a different way, sure, but... it's nice. It's really nice.

"You sure you don't want a cig?" Kevin asks quietly, and Daniel scoffs.

"Are you sure you want respiratory diseases?"

"Oof, okay, that's fair." Daniel can hear the grin in his voice.

The room falls into silence, but it isn't uncomfortable or awkward.

Ten minutes pass, and Daniel's close to falling asleep. He rolls over in Kevin's arms so they're facing each other, and snuggles up against his chest. Kevin smells like smoke and cheap cologne, but in an endearing way.

"You okay?" Kevin mumbles, clearly half asleep.

"Mhm." He really is okay. More okay than he'd like to be, maybe, because he shouldn't let himself get close to someone, right? He should pull away before something bad happens. Right?

But he doesn't want to.

This is _nice, _and he wants it.

For the first time in his life, Daniel falls asleep in someone else's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY 
> 
> SLDKDLFKDKFJD
> 
> thank u for reading, i hope u liked it!! comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
